The overall goal of the Research Education Component of the Texas Resource Center for Minority Aging Research (Texas RCMAR) is to provide an infrastructure that facilitates the development of research on the health of older members of Hispanic minority populations. The specific aims are to: 1) Support pilot research designed to increase the number of minority faculty who are able to obtain external funding to conduct diversity aging research; 2) develop and offer opportunities to promote career development in diversity aging research; and 3) strengthen diversity aging research through continual mentoring activities. To accomplish these aims, we will provide pilot research funding in diversity aging research with a primary focus on Mexican origin older adults; we will use an active aging conference to provide both networking opportunities and quantitative workshops to faculty, fellows, and students to increase their skills and visibility in diversity aging research; and we will launch a mentoring system for junior faculty and more senior faculty who are new to diversity aging research, providing them with structured mentoring and career development opportunities. The proposed RCMAR will include two primary partners: the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) and the University of Texas at Austin (UT). The partner institutions will identify young investigators, postdoctoral fellows and students interested in scientific and academic careers in diversity aging research. The overall Principal Investigator (K. Markides) and the Principal Investigator of the Research Education Component (R. Wong), as well as other members of the research team, have extensive experience in mentoring and development of new investigators. The intent of the Research Education Component of the Texas RCMAR is to produce a cadre of independently funded minority investigators conducting diversity aging research with an emphasis on the Mexican origin population.